A New Fairy Tale
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: A new, bleach twist on a classic fairy tale. Claudia Giordano is a Hood, a member of en elite organization hunting down evil, mythical creatures in 1800s Germany. That is until she meets the werewolf Starrk, the first beast she has met with a heart. Can the two last or will darker, more powerful force pull them apart? May turn into a bleach/fairy tale series with other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok just a little background on our character:

Name: Claudia Giordano

Age: 20

Race: Human

Weapons: 2 hand held, automatic crossbows, wooden boar knife, and a few other demon hunting weapons later listed.

Appearance: Hair- long, wavy brown. Eyes- green. Skin- on the paler side.

Outfit- Top- Corsetish top? Think german, barmaid top I guess lol. Brown, leather gloves. Plus a long, basically to the ground, red cloak. Bottom- matching brown leather shorts and boots, knee boots.

In case you haven't figured out this is a Grimm themed tale with my own little twists. May include other Bleach fairy tales later on.

Set in the 1800s, Black Forest, Germany.

Here we go!

Nothing compares to the sound of an arrow leaving a crossbow. The thwack sound it makes during release, the zooming noise as it flies through the air, and then the thud as it hits flesh. But I couldn't think about that right now, I was in the middle of a hunt. After I jumped over the fallen tree I shot at the runaway werewolf. Nnoitra Jiruga, I've been after you for months. You've been wiping out entire villages across Germany. I almost got you last time, hit you right in the eye in fact, but this time your mine. I picked up the pace and shot at him again. I heard a yowl pierce the silence of night and I smiled.

I kept running until I entered a clearing where Nnoitra was limping, the arrow I shot now stuck in his leg. I had hit him in his hind leg, severely injuring him. He collapsed in pain and exhaustion. We've been at this for days now. I happily stepped into the clearing and towards the werewolf. Just then the full moon that had brightly lit the clearing became hidden behind the clouds. I paused and watched as Nnoitra turned back into his naked, human form then I moved forward again. He was grabbing his knee, the arrow sticking out of both sides. He looked over at me and growled. " You… fucking bitch," Nnoitra said panting.

" Ooh foreplay I like it," I said standing over him, putting one boot on his chest, " Keep talking dirty to me."

" You fucking Hoods. Hunting us down and killing us with no mercy," Nnoitra said.

" You want mercy? You didn't give mercy to any of the towns you destroyed. The men, women, and children that died by your hand didn't receive any of it and neither will you," I said sternly this time.

" Don't lecture me. I'm a werewolf I need to eat. Now just get it over with," Nnoitra said.

I pointed one of my crossbows over Nnoitra's heart. " Nnoitra Jiruga, you are wanted by The Red Riding Hood Order for crimes against humanity. For your 627 counts of murder by cannibalism, your sentence is death. Any last words?" I asked.

" Fuck you bitch," he said smiling. I pulled the trigger and Nnoitra let out a piercing howl into the night.

" Requiescat in pace" I said giving him the sign of the cross then walking off. I hated this part, the part when the life leaves their eyes. Even if they were beasts they were still living beings. I sat in the clearing and did my prayer for his soul. I was a part of The Red Riding Hood, an organization set on destroying evil beings like werewolves. The Hoods, as people simply called them, was just one group set on destroying this evil. For example my father was a priest from the Vatican who exorcised spirits and other demons. That's where I get my religious aspect from. The Hood was unique in that it was an organization solely of female fighters, just like our founder.

But we've become weakened as of late. The demons are specifically out to get our organization it feels like, making many of our allies abandon us. Only 2 dozen hoods left last time I checked. I sighed and got up. Time to go back home. I put away my crossbows and began walking away when I heard a crunch. I turned and saw a small girl who ran as soon as she knew that I saw her. " No wait! It's dangerous out here!" I shouted after her. Who knows what other demons lurked in the shadows. I ran after her but she obviously knew these woods like the back of her hand. I lost her after a few minutes. Damn I need to find that girl before it's too late! I followed her trail carefully until I got to a cave. I pulled out my spare knife and held it by my side, entering the cave.

The smell of blood was in the air and plenty of it. There was a small light at the end of the darkness. I cautiously moved forward as silently as possible. The light grew until I saw a few candles dotted around the dark cave. I held in my gasp when I saw what lied before me. A single, badly injured werewolf, curled up in a corner sleeping. Well this would be an easy one, two in one night. I quietly pulled out my crossbow and stepped forward. " Leave him alone!" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw the little girl from earlier running towards me.

" You need to step back. This is a werewolf he could kill you in a second if you're not careful," I said sternly. The girl ran past me however and shielded the werewolf with her body.

" Please don't! He saved me from some wolves that attacked me! He's not bad I promise!" The girl pleaded.

" A monster is a monster. I wouldn't be surprised if he's using you right now so that I won't hurt you," I said.

" No please! I've known him for years he's good!" she said. The werewolf stirred and the girl turned towards him. " It's ok I got the plant you said to get see? Here eat it," she said pulling out some leaves.

" That's Dieffenbachia it's poisonous. It will cause burning and irritation," I said. The girl cringed and pulled the plant away. " He's going to die. I can end it quickly, end it right now so he doesn't have to suffer."

" Can't you help me fix him? He's not bad look at him!" She shouted, hugging the beast tighter. I had some medicine, of course, but not for some beast. I slowly moved forward and lifted my crossbow. She started crying and I pointed my weapon. The werewolf opened his eyes and I quietly gasped. Normally, a werewolf has golden, hateful eyes but this one had soft, blue ones. It was as if they were saying 'Go ahead, do it. I don't care anymore.' My hand shook as I pointed the weapon at him. All demons are bad, all monsters are bad. But those eyes, those eyes weren't bad. I sighed and put my bow away.

" Let's take a look," I said begrudgingly while bending down. The girl's eyes lit up and she hugged me. I'm not used to such intense affection especially from someone I barely knew. I patted her back awkwardly and she pulled away. This didn't look good. Werewolves heal pretty quickly but this guy was covered in bite marks and scratches from head to toe or paw in this case. They can only heal so much before they become exhausted. I pulled out some supplies and handed the girl my book. " Do you see this plant?" I said pointing to an image, " It grows around here and I could use some. Go find it for me please?"

" Okeedokee" she said taking the book happily then ran out. I sighed and looked back to the monster.

" Is she telling the truth or are you controlling her somehow?" I asked sternly. The wolf growled angrily in response. " So you really did take care of her then…" I said softly. I cautiously put my hand on him and ran it down his back, trying to comfort him. He let out a sigh like sound and closed his eyes again. " I'm going to put the medicine on now. It's going to sting. If you strike me at any point I will kill you, no hesitation," I said sternly. The werewolf opened his eyes and gave me a look and nodded then closed his eyes again. I sighed, this was too weird, helping the enemy like this. There was no monster I hated more than werewolves. They've plagued our organization for generations and I have a personal vendetta against them. Now look at me, helping the very beast I despised.

I began putting some medicine on and the werewolf growled and howled every once in a while but remained still. His dark brown fur was surprisingly soft at touch. I rubbed his back every once in a while, hoping to ease the pain. " I got it, I got it!" The girl said running back. I smiled lightly when she put the book and plants in my hand.

I took the plants and looked at the werewolf. " This will help ease the pain and put you to sleep. I promise I will let nothing harm her while you are out," I said seriously. He looked at my carefully but nodded. I put the leaves in front of him and he took a bite but spat it out. " Seriously?" I said jokingly. I guess leafs for werewolves are the equivalent of dirt for humans. I sighed and pulled out my knife.

" What are you doing?" the girl said scared. She thought I was going to hurt him.

" Making it tastier," I said cutting my hand. The monster's eyes widened as I squeezed my hand, blood pouring out onto the leaves. " It's what you like right? What you demons eat." I watched him devour the leaves as I wrapped my hand. In a few minutes he was fast asleep. I treated the rest of his wounds quickly and wrapped the areas. " That's all I can do," I said standing up and stretching.

The girl hugged the beast happily and nodded. I repacked my bag and sat back relaxing. " You're really going to stay and protect me?" the girl said.

" I promised him and it's my duty as a Hood to protect any mortal who may be in danger," I said.

" Hood?" the girl said.

" The Red Riding Hood is an organization that kills beasts that bring harm to humans. My name is Claudia Giordano. I've been a Hood almost my entire life. My mom is one, she's the leader, and my father was a priest. I learned my fighting from my mom but healing from my father. Now tell me about you and this… thing," I said.

" My name's Lilynette. Vampires killed my family when I was young. I had nowhere to go so I lived here in the forest. Starrk found me and he has protected me since then," she said smiling lightly.

" That's his name? Starrk?" I asked. Lilynette smiled and nodded. I looked back to the werewolf and looked him over. " How did he get injured?"

She sighed. " It was my fault. I was hungry and Starrk was asleep so I went out to get some food. The wolves found me and tried to attack but Starrk came. Except while he was fighting them, clouds blocked the moon and he became human again. The wolves tried to attack me again but he threw himself in front, even though he was weakened." And then she started sobbing against his fur. I sighed and undid my cloak. I then pulled her off of the werewolf and into my embrace, wrapping us both up in the bright red fabric.

" He's going to be ok I promise. Werewolves have fast healing capabilities. Now rest," I said. I closed my eyes but the girl kept crying. I sighed, not knowing what to do. Oh yes, mother sang me a song when I was scared. Well here it goes.

(It wouldn't let me place the hyperlink so look up german lullaby on youtube and it's the second one or tthe one by cirquedudemonata called A German Lullaby. Just imagine a girl singing ok?)

Schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schlaf ein.

Du gähnst schon, komm kuschel dich ein.

Ich sing dir noch ein Lied.

Ich freu mich so das es dich gibt.

Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht,

wir sehn uns so wieder, die Sonne lacht.

Schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schlaf ein.

Wir lieben dich, schlaf jetzt ein.

Wir lieben dich schlaf jetzt ein...

I sang it a few times over to the point that I put both Lilynette and I to sleep. What was I thinking, helping a wolf?

Aizen POV

I impatiently tapped my foot. Where the hell was Nnoitra? Tonight is the night of our attack he needs to be here now. " My lord," said a voice. I turned and saw Gin the cat demon appearing. He was the very cat that inspired the creation of the Cheshire cat.

" Did you find him?" I asked.

" I'm sorry my lord but he is dead. I found his body in the Black Forest," Gin said smiling.

"By who?" I asked. Gin handed me a small arrow. I smelled it and growled. It was that girl, that Hood! She was the one who killed my ogre Yammy and my wizard Szayel and possibly a few others including the skeleton king Barragan. I clenched my fist but kept my usual smile. " Are the others ready?" I asked.

" Yes my lord, we are ready to attack at your command," Gin said. Just then the others emerged and stepped forward. I looked onto the mountain and smiled. The Red Riding Hood, once the best killers of demons, now living in a rundown cabin house. Tonight they breathe their last.

" Move out," I said motioning them forward. The small army howled, shrieked, whatever they pleased and then we were off. The Hoods were caught off guard and easily fell to our attacks. As I had asked, each of them was left alive, just tied up. " How are you all doing tonight ladies?" I asked smirking.

No response. " Come on boss. Can't I just rip one to shreds for fun?" Grimmjow the werecat said.

" We need answers Grimmjow then we can have our fun," I said. Grimmjow hmmphed then stepped back. I held up the arrow and walked down the line. " Which one of you is the one who wields the crossbow? Who shoots this arrow?" I asked. I looked at each of their faces carefully. The oldest one's eyes widened for a brief second. " Ah is it yours?" I asked smiling.

The woman looked at me with complete disdain then said, "Yes. Now what do you want?" I bent down so I was eye level with her. She was lying I could tell.

" Don't make me do this. I really don't feel like using my powers," I said with my best smile. " Just tell me whose it is." She just glared at me even harder. I sighed and shook my head but kept my smile. I took off my glasses and slicked back my hair then gently took her face, looking her deep in the eyes. " Tell me who this arrow belongs to," I asked politely.

The animosity from earlier quickly disappeared and she was left with a vacant expression. " My daughter, Claudia Giordano," she said emotionlessly.

" Giordano eh? Your husband was very good at his job, well, until he was killed that is. He was one of the most hated in our world for a long time. And you, the leader of the Hoods. No wonder your daughter has been causing me so much trouble" I said smiling, " Now is she here?"

" No she hasn't come back from her last mission," the woman said.

" So she's still in the Black Forest," I muttered to myself. I put my smile back on and stepped back, letting go of the woman, then put on my glasses and fixed my hair. The woman blinked and shook her head, trance over. " Thank you for answering my questions."

The woman looked up at me in horror, realizing what had happened. " You can't kill her please! She's my only child," she said on the verge of tears.

" I think you should be more worried about yourself and your team," I said then snapped my fingers. And so the feast began, blood splattering onto the floors and walls and screams echoing into the night. Grimmjow reached for the leader but I took her shoulder. " Sorry this one's mine, help yourself to the others," I said with my best smile. Grimmjow shrugged it off and immediately began clawing the girl next to me. I gently picked up the woman, who was now crying while watching her sisters in arms being shredded and eaten, and carried her into the other room.

" What are you going to do with me?" she asked. I set her down on the bed and took off my glasses again.

" Haven't you figured out what kind of demon I am yet?" I asked her smiling deviously. " I don't feed on blood or flesh like the others. No I need something even more carnal," I said taking my gloves off carefully. As I began my meal I thought about this woman's daughter. This woman was fairly attractive, even though she was older, so I can't wait to see what her daughter looks like. I was disappointed by her lack of energy however. She died only halfway into the night. After I was done I stepped into the other room and watched as the others finished up their own meals.

" What now my Lord?" Gin said then licked the blood off of his fingers.

" There's one more left. After we take care of her then there will be no more red in the forests, except for the blood of our prey that is," I said smiling. The others chuckled evilly and nodded. We left soon after, stomach's filled and revenge met. " For now, we will go back to the castle. From there I'll send a team to retrieve, RETRIEVE, our little Hood. Understand?" I said. The others nodded and then ran off, howls and shrieks piercing the night again. Get ready Hood we're coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

I woke up the next morning to a slight breeze on my face. I blinked a few times, only to be face to face with a man. The man was smelling me, his breath the breeze I thought I felt. I threw him off of me, pulled out my knife, and held it against his throat. " Who the hell are you?" I said angrily.

" I'm Starrk," the man said calmly. I looked into his eyes and there they were, those blue irises. I exhaled and scooted back.

" So you're the werewolf I saved hmm?" I said scratching the back of my head.

" Yes I'm forever in your debt," he said.

" Ya whatever. Where's Lilynette, did you eat her already?" I asked sarcastically. In response, Starrk tackled me in anger.

" I would never eat her. She's like blood to me," he said sternly. My eyes widened at his speed and strength, even in human form. I tried to look away from his face but then ended up staring at his body. His naked body.

" Oh my God put some clothes on!" I shouted. Starrk looked down and jumped off of me.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to I forgot," he said reaching around for his clothes. I was… blushing? He was very toned, not too muscular but not too skinny either. And his… unit was very large and I had seen a lot of werewolf junk.

" So uh you look um better. No wounds as far as I could tell" I said nervously in reference to his injuries from yesterday. I looked at the cave wall, anywhere but at him.

" Yes my healing abilities must have kicked in again at some point in the night. I would have died without you though," Starrk said. " Are you hungry?" he asked a few moments later.

I turned back to Starrk to respond but my breath was held up. He was wearing a loose, long sleeved white shirt but tight, brown pants. It showed off all the muscles in his body very nicely. Especially the package I mentioned earlier. I felt my heart skip a beat looking at him. No, demon! He was a monster. " Yes, yes I am," I said getting up. I grabbed my cloak and bag and put them back on. I quickly followed Starrk out and Lilynette was at the front.

" Claudia you're awake!" Lilynette said happily and jumped into my arms.

" Um yes?" I said confused. Of course I was going to wake up did she think I would sleep forever? I wasn't used to this overly loving attitude.

" Let's go get some food!" she said happily and ran ahead. I looked at Starrk and we both chuckled and slowly followed.

" So what does Lilynette think about your diet?" I asked carefully.

" I eat deer, squirrels, and rabbits. I haven't had one human since I met her," he said softly. I gave him a shocked look. " She changed me. My new mission is to protect her. Your blood was the first human blood I've had in ages."

" I'm sorry for pulling you off the wagon," I said sadly.

" To be completely honest I didn't find the smell of any human attractive after being with Lilynette so long. My mouth doesn't water being near anyone you know?That is until I smelled you. Tasted you," he said looking right at me. I looked away, red in the face.

" Look strawberries!" Lilynette shouted. I woke from my trance and smiled sitting next to her. We spent the rest of the afternoon picking berries and eating in the forest. Lilynette began to play in a stream and Starrk and I sat together.

" I'm going to stay a little while longer, just to make sure she is safe," I said to Starrk.

" I told you I would never hurt her. But I understand. You are free to stay with us for however long you wish," he said. I nodded and we sat there quietly for a few minutes.

" How's your hand?" Starrk asked. I pulled off my glove and gave it a look. I shouldn't have been so dramatic with the cut last night; this looks like it could get infected.

" Fine. There should be some Comfrey around here. That will get rid of the inflammation," I said. Starrk leaned over and took my hand. I flinched at his touch but he didn't seem to notice. He brought my palm to his mouth and sniffed it for a few moments then began licking it. I was too shocked to shout, just staring at him wide eyed.

" Better?" he asked a few moments later after letting go. I pulled my hand back and looked down. The cut was gone as if it had never existed. I looked at Starrk and he had his eyes closed, leaning back.

" Um yes thanks," I said nervously. I rubbed my hand where the scar was, as if rubbing it would bring it back. I didn't know a werewolf could do that. Not just heal other but be kind. I looked over at him again, his calm and resting face. He didn't have to do that so why did he?

" So how did you become a Hood?" he asked eyes still closed.

" My mother is the current leader. She and the Hoods raised me, trained me, to be like them," I said smiling lightly.

" And your father?"

" He was a priest. He wrote this book for me, the book of plants. Mom said he was one of the greatest exorcists ever," I said. " He died a few years ago. He was killed in an ambush… by werewolves." Starrk looked over at me sadly. Suddenly he laid his head in my lap and closed his eyes. " Hey what are you-"

" I'm tired. Will you sing for me?" he asked.

" You heard me last night?"

" Lilynette told me you sang for her last night, to help calm her and put her to sleep. I would like to hear the song. Will you sing for me?" he asked. I sighed and then sang the song from yesterday. Starrk curled up against me and fell asleep after a few minutes. I kept singing however, now stroking his hair and running my hands through it. He really was handsome and kind, maybe a bit lazy given how much he sleeps. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful, resting face. You wouldn't know there was a beast lying dormant inside of him if you hadn't seen it for yourself. A beast with a kind heart, who would have thought. We laid there for about an hour until Lilynette came over.

" Don't let his lazy ass sleep all day!" she said exasperated. I was surprised by her language but even more surprised when she shoved her whole fist inside Starrk's mouth, quickly waking him up. He choked for a few moments and Lilynette laughed at him. He glared at her and sighed.

" Give me a break," he said rolling off of me and to the side. This time Lilynette jumped on top of him, making him gasp and they both started yelling at each other. I sat back and smiled, watching them argue. A normal monster would have just killed her by now. Perhaps I don't need to stay. I haven't even talked to mother yet. I got up and stretched.

" Is something wrong?" Lilynette said.

" I need to check in with base. There's a store about a mile off from here that's for Hoods," I said. Lilynette frowned and I bent down to her height on the ground and patted her head. " I shouldn't be gone long. I promise I'll be back by tonight."

" You're coming back?" she asked excitedly.

" And I'll bring you some candy. How does that sound?" I asked. She gave me a big smile and nodded. I looked towards Starrk then said, " I'll meet you at the cave. I promise I'll come back I just don't know when."

Starrk nodded and then I was off. I ran through the forest and quickly got to the small cabin. " Welcome to Kisuke Urahara's dry goods store," I heard Kisuke say.

" It's just me Kisuke," I said dully and passed out on the closest chair.

" Oh how nice to see you Claudia. Did you complete your mission?" he asked.

" Is that even a question Kisuke? Of course I did" I said smiling and he chuckled. " Where's Ichigo?"

" He actually went off to bring some supplies to your base. He should be back soon. Is there anything you need?" Kisuke asked.

" Ya let's go back," I said. Kisuke lifted the counter and we went into the other room, where the real store was. A store for demon hunters that is. " I'll need refills on all of these," I said handing him a list. He smiled and went off. I walked back to the front of the store and looked around. I grabbed some kids clothes, candy, and a stuffed bear for Lilynette. As I walked back I saw a large, fluffy pillow. Starrk liked to sleep right? I grabbed the pillow and headed back.

" Here's your order," Kisuke said setting the items down. My specialized arrows, holy water, and more, just the usual order for a demon hunter.

" Add these too," I said and casually put the other belongings on the counter.

" What's this? I don't remember you having a baby much less getting married," Kisuke said.

" I don't have a child! I'm not married! I just ran into a child in the woods. She could use it," I said.

" So you do have a soft spot," Kisuke said ringing everything up.

" Just take the money and leave it at that," I said shoving the gold into his hand. He chuckled and took it. Just then the front door opened and Ichigo ran into the back, covered with blood. " Damn Ichigo are you ok?" I asked.

He just panted and looked at me surprised, " Claudia you're alive?"

" Do I look dead? Now tell me what's wrong," I said.

" Claudia their, their all dead," Ichigo said. I paused in realization.

" Kisuke I'm going to need to borrow your horse," I said walking out.

" I'm coming with you," Kisuke said. We all quickly mounted and galloped to base. It was impossible, Ichigo was wrong. Mom was the strongest Hood I knew and all together no one could take them down. It took a few hours but we finally got there. I immediately ran inside and gagged at the smell. Then I gasped. The wooden walls and floors were completely stained with blood, no spot untouched. Entrails and guts were scattered about. I collapsed and began hysterically panting. This can't be real, can it? Mom, where's mom? I got up and ran through the base.

" Mom! MOM!" I shouted. I ran to her room and gasped. There she lay, peacefully resting in bed. I slowly walked over and saw on further inspection she wasn't breathing. But she looked like she had just fallen asleep, nothing more and nothing less. I sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. I don't understand how did she die? There was not a single flesh wound. I lifted up the covers and my fists clenched. She was naked. Some monster touched her!?

" Claudia," I heard Ichigo say. He set a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I wasn't sad, I was angry, I was furious!

" I haven't seen anything like this. No skin wounds so one would think some kind of ghost or spirit but there's no signs of that either. I need to examine the other bodies, find out what caused this," I said emotionlessly.

" It's fine you need to-" Ichigo began.

" I need to find out who killed my sisters, my comrades, my friends! Who killed my mother!" I shouted. Ichigo sighed and let me go. Kisuke was already looking at the other bodies when I got there.

" So far I see werecat and vampire. I don't recognize this one," Kisuke said motioning me over.

I looked at the body and I felt the pain rise up but I swallowed it down. I grabbed her arm and gave it a look. " I've only seen this a few times it's mermaid, very rare. They can only leave water for a few hours so they must live near here. Kisuke do you see what I see?"

" I see demons uniting together. This wasn't a random attack it was planned, organized. Not only that but it was done by multiple types of demons. Demons don't work together normally I don't like this," Kisuke said.

" Can you go take a look at my mom? I don't know what attacked her, I've never seen it before," I said. Kisuke nodded and walked off. " Ichigo can you help me with… the bodies."

Ichigo nodded and we carried them outside. Traditionally, A Red Riding Hood would be put to rest in a funeral pyre, just like the Vikings. They were warriors who deserved a warrior funeral. Ichigo got the wood and I wrapped each of the girls up in their cloaks. Kisuke came out and helped with the rest. As the fire grew I began saying a prayer when Kisuke stopped me. " I found this. Your mother was holding it even in death," Kisuke said.

He put the objet in my hand and I gasped. It was Dad's rosary, the only thing left of him. There wasn't a single place dad went without it. After his death, mom brought it with her everywhere as well. It was very old but still very beautiful made from turqoise dad got from when his work in Asia. The cross was aged silver along with the chains holding the beads toether. I turned back to the fire, clutching the rosary tightly. I will find them, whoever killed you, all of you. I promise.

" Kisuke we need to find who is behind this. Can you and Ichigo get any other Woodsmen to help?" I asked.

" Of course. We are a brother and sister organization, we help each other out," Ichigo said. The original Red Riding Hood and the original Woodsman split off and formed their own demon hunting organizations. The Woodsmen was an all male monster-hunting group. They fought with swords and other blades.

" Thank you… for everything. There's something I need to do now sorry," I said emotionlessly after the fire had died down and the prayers had been said. I put the rosary on and began to walk away.

" What are you going to do after this?" Ichigo asked. Before I had left, I collected some of the fur left from the crime scene that belonged to the werecat.

I held that up then said, " I'm going to find this one. If I can find him then I can find the others." The two nodded and then I was off again. I brought the horse back to the shop, tied it up, and slowly made my way back to Lilynette and… Starrk. He was one of them he was a monster. Monsters kill in order to live and their favorite thing to eat is human flesh. Can I truly believe that he is a good beast? Is there such a thing as a good werewolf? As I contemplated the question, I shot and killed a few rabbits and squirrels for Starrk to eat.

When I got back to the entrance of the cave, Starrk was at there waiting for me. I dropped the animals at the front and Starrk walked over. " Where were you Lilynette was…" He began but stopped. He began smelling the air and then leaned down into my neck to smell me.

" Get off!" I shouted pushing him away. I crossed my arms and took in some deep breaths.

" Claudia that smell. What happened?" Starrk asked. I looked at him again, into those comforting blue-grey eyes. Why did I feel so drawn to this beast? Why did I feel so safe around him when I know so many that have died by his kinds hand?

" The Hoods… my mother… they're dead. They were killed in an ambush," I said slowly. I tightened my grip on my cloak and bit my lip at the memory. The memory of the corpses strewn about the room hit me hard. Starrk moved forward but I held up my hand. " The moon is going to come out soon. I got you some rabbits to eat. I'm going to rest in the cave now," I said, walking past him. I couldn't be near his kind right now.

I saw Lilynette was asleep, a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth. I smiled at that and took the teddy bear out that I got her, sticking the furry animal between her arms. I quickly built a small fire to warm me up and light up the cave a bit. I heard Starrk begin to yowl in pain at the transformation and I winced. Soon after the only sound was bone crunching, he was eating the rabbits it seems. I sat back, knees bent and arms in lap, just watching the fire. I pulled my hood down, hoping to fall asleep, but the memories from earlier kept coming back to me. I finally lost it, all the emotions I tried to hold in coming out, and silently cried. I bent my head and clutched my side, letting out silent tears. I thought about Mom, the other hoods, and even Dad. I couldn't protect them, any of them. If I hadn't taken that mission then maybe, just maybe I could have saved her.

I didn't wallow in my misery for long however. A few minutes later, a cold, wet snout gently pressed against my head and raised my crying face. I looked up and saw Starrk right in front of me, still in wolf form. What was he going to do? He began moving forward again and I instinctively put my hand on my dagger, ready for him to attack. Instead, he licked my face, then pulled back to look at me. What? He moved in again and licked me a few more times. He was licking the tears away. I smiled and even giggled at the sensation now. It was almost like he was a dog. He pulled back again and gave me what I assumed was a smile. This time when he moved in he set his head on my shoulder, in what I presumed was a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his fur.

Who was this man, this beast? Starrk pulled back and looked at me and I nodded I was ok. " Look over there," I said. Starrk turned and saw the large pillow in the corner. He looked back at me. " I um got it for you because you uh like to sleep right?" I asked nervously. Starrk smiled at me and ran over to the pillow, experimentally jabbing at it and yipped, making me laugh. He looked back over at me and came over. He moved behind me and tried to nudge me forward with his head. " What, what do you want?" I asked laughing, getting up and following him across the room.

He pushed me over to his pillow and stood there, looking at me expectantly. " What you want me to lie with you?" I asked. He barked and I sighed. " Fine, whatever. I'm not arguing with a wolf." I laid my head on the cushy pillow and sighed. Starrk moved and laid down in front of me, curled up just like a dog in front of a fire. I ran my hand down his back and I heard him make a sigh like sound. I loved his soft fur, running my hands through it was such a nice sensation.

" I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry," I said sadly. Starrk perked his ears up, not able to respond really at least in this state that is. I sat up for a moment and took off my cloak, wrapping the two of us up. I hummed my song against Starrk's furry head, helping to put the two of us to sleep. He was good I just knew it. A good werewolf, who would have thought?


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

" Lily come here," I called to her. She ran over happily and looked at the plant. " Ok which one is this?" I asked.

" Belladonna and… it's got poisonous berries," she said. I patted her on the head happily. Lilynette was almost like a sister to me now so I couldn't help but nickname her Lily. I was teaching her about the plants so she could survive in the woods on her own, just in case.

" Well here are some not poisonous blue berries. Did you find anything?" I asked.

" Yes, the vegetables we planted are ready. I got some tomatoes, carrots, and onions," she said.

" Sounds like a good night for soup don't you think? Maybe Starrk will share a rabbit?" I asked. Lilynette's eyes lit up and she nodded happily. She was such a kid but it didn't bother me. It was nice, this refreshing innocence. " Well how about you bring the food back and I'll stop by the shop to get some of the necessary herbs."

" Okeedokee. See you soon Claudia," Lilynette said then ran off. I walked towards Kisuke's shop slowly but surely. To earn money, Kisuke would give me jobs to do across the forest. I had just killed a vampire the other night that should be good money. I quickly found myself at the shop and stepped inside. There was one other man already there.

" Afternoon Kisuke" I said casually. I walked up to the counter and stood next to the stranger. I nodded at him and he gave me the up down with a creepy smile.

" Claudia! You finished the job I gave you?" he asked. I took a satchel out of my pocket and poured out the contents: 2 vampire fangs. The stranger gave a frightened look and stepped back but Kisuke smiled. " Always one for the dramatics. This is um… what's your name again?" Kisuke asked.

" Names Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," the man said holding out his hand. I shook it he had a strong grip, too strong.

" He says he's trying to join the Woodsmen. What do you think?" Kisuke said.

" He almost pissed his pants at the fangs what happens when he sees a real vampire?" I asked. Grimmjow growled and then covered his mouth. I smirked and pulled out my crossbow in a flash, pointing it right at his head. " What are you?"

" Let me show you," he said. With a growl and a quick shred of his clothes he transformed into…

" It's you! You're the werecat!" I said. He was a big one; I'd give him that. Werecats were different from werewolves in that they could change whenever they wanted, no moonlight necessary. He was ten feet tall at least, extremely muscular, and the same fur that I got from the crime scene months ago. He made a swipe at me, which I narrowly avoided then ran for the front door. The moment he ran outside I followed after him. But there was a trap already set. There was a piercing howl and I smiled. I stepped out and Ichigo, who had been standing on the other side of the doorway, made a slash at Grimmjow, making a large gash right down the middle of his chest. Ichigo was going to hit him again but Grimmjow reacted faster, swiping at Ichigo and sending him flying through the air.

I shot at him with my crossbows but Grimmjow ran away. I began running after him. " Claudia stop!" Kisuke shouted.

" Why the hell should I?" I asked.

" Look at Ichigo," he said sternly. I looked over and winced. He was unconscious, bleeding in various places.

" Tch, fine" I said putting the crossbows away. I stepped over and helped bring Ichigo inside. I started tending to his wounds and Kisuke grabbed the medicine and supplies for me.

" Claudia he was the one wasn't he?" Kisuke said. I nodded, knowing what he was going to say next. " He's going to report back to his buddies and then they're going to come back to try to find you. You need to leave, preferably tonight," Kisuke said. I sighed, unhappy with the answer I already knew was coming.

" Where am I supposed to go?" I asked quietly.

" The Vatican has always said they would welcome you with open arms you know that. I'm sure the Woodsmen would take you in as well," Kisuke said. Of course I knew that but did I want to go? I was happy here with Kisuke, Ichigo, Lilynette, and… Starrk. " Look here's your pay for the vampire kill. That should be plenty for a train ticket to Rome right? I can finish up here ok?" Kisuke said.

" Do you mind if I grab some things?" I asked quietly.

" Anything you need my treat," Kisuke said while still taking care of Ichigo. I grabbed the refill of weapons I came for. I paused and looked over at the herbs and grabbed the ones I needed. I refused to leave tonight, I'd make tonight the best night possible. Kisuke had a cake, which I also took, and I grabbed a present for Lilynette. I walked back slowly and quietly, just thinking. I really liked it here. I thought of Lilynette as a little sister and Starrk… what did I think of Starrk? He was handsome, strong, and caring of both Lilynette and I. I really didn't want to leave him.

We've all become so close in just a few months. I shot a few rabbits and was about to go back when I heard a crunch. I spun around and was about to shoot when my eyes widened. A white stag? The majestic creature stopped and stared back at me. We stood there silently, looking for the answer in each other. He quickly ran off and I watched as he became lost in the distance. I fell back onto the ground and sighed. The white stag, messenger of the underworld. I smiled darkly and got up. Looks like I'll be dying soon then hmm? Then let's make tonight the best night possible.

I quickly ran back and waved at Lilynette. " What took you so long!" she said laughing.

" I had to find enough rabbits for dinner," I said waving them around. We sat outside the cave and I taught Lilynette how to skin the rabbit and how to make the soup. I loved her smile, so full and unknowing of her surroundings. As the pot bubbled, Starrk came out, waking up from his nap.

" Hey asshole we did all the work while you were asleep. Stop being so lazy!" Lilynette shouted.

" Ya, ya whatever," Starrk said rubbing the back of his head and yawning. I smiled up at him. He noticed me staring and I looked away. " There's no full moon tonight I can tell. Looks like we can all have dinner together tonight," Starrk said.

" Look! Claudia taught me how to make this," Lilynette said. Starrk bent down behind me and grabbed my shoulders then leaned forward. He was so close to me right now that I could smell him. I blushed darkly as he took a whiff of the pot.

" Smells great. Good job ladies. I'm going to go nap until dinner's ready," Starrk said turning back.

" Hey get back here! You just slept all day you can't sleep now!" Lilynette said tackling him. I watched on as the two of them argued and fought playfully. See, they would be fine without me. They really didn't need me any more. They didn't even need me in the beginning I just forced myself into their lives.

" Claudia?" Starrk asked. He was right in front of my face. I shrieked and fell back. Starrk smiled lightly and looked down on me. " We kept saying your name but you didn't respond."

" In my own thoughts I guess," I said smiling lightly. Starrk gave me a look but nodded. Dinner was ready soon after and we all sat together and ate happily, not a care in the world. " Ok I've got a surprise," I said pulling out the cake.

" Wow I haven't had cake in forever!" Lilynette said happily.

" How much money did you make off of that vampire?" Starrk asked.

" Enough," was all I said. We all quickly devoured the cake and sat around the small fire afterwards.

" Lily I got you something from the shop," I said handing her the gift.

" It's my own book of plants!" she shouted happily.

" Not that you need it. You're an expert now. This one tells you how to make potions and medicine though," I said showing her. She was gone though, now immersed in the book. She ran into the cave to read her book in peace. Starrk and I chuckled and sat back. We sat there peacefully for a while, just enjoying the silence. I wrapped my cloak around me tighter and shivered at the wind.

" Are you cold?" Starrk asked.

" Ya but I'm fine," I said. Starrk sighed and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

" You never are one to ask for anything. Always helping others before yourself," Starrk said rubbing my arm. I nodded, unable to say anything else. We were so close right now. I was blushing like crazy, the shivers gone. I laid back against him, slowly, and happily sighed. It felt so nice, so safe, in these arms. Everything about him calmed me down when it should have made me fear him. I wanted to tell him, I had to tell him how I felt.

" Starrk I need to tell you something," I said quietly.

" I'm listening," he said. I pulled back and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, relaxing obviously. I raised my hand and gently cupped his face. He opened his eyes looking surprised.

" I think I… I mean I… What I'm trying to say is-" I began but Starrk growled. I turned around and saw Grimmjow.

" Aw look at you two so cute," Grimmjow said. He stepped closer then abruptly stopped, looking at us closer. " That you Coyote?"

I looked at Starrk who was glaring at Grimmjow. " I don't know who you're talking about," he said gritting his teeth.

" Holy shit that is you! Wow ha-ha I can't believe it. Aizen thought you had died! Wow wait until he gets a load of this," Grimmjow said amused, " Don't you know who this guy is? He's killed more people than the entire population of Germany! He's the poster boy of werewolves."

" Shut up Grimmjow," Starrk said gritting his teeth.

" So you do know him," I said pulling away and getting up.

" What he didn't tell you?" Grimmjow said smiling.

" Tell me what?" I asked confused.

" I said shut up Grimmjow!" Starrk said getting angrier.

" The werewolves who killed your dad, that great priest Giordano? That was him! Well it was a team of us actually, I was there, but he finished him off," Grimmjow said. I looked at Starrk who held his face I his hand.

" So it's true then," I said hoarsely.

" Claudia you have to listen to me. I was a different man back then I-"

" You're not a man! You're a monster!" I shouted. Starrk got up and moved towards me but I pulled out my crossbow. " Stay. Back." I said sternly.

" Aw come on just shoot him! He killed your father, he was on the team who killed your mother and friends, face it he's evil," Grimmjow said. I looked at Starrk angrily but he just looked back at me sadly. He looked at me with that stupid face and stupid hair blowing in the wind and… those blue-grey eyes that bore into soul. Those sad, mesmerizing eyes that looked so soft and kind.

" Prepare to die," I said slowly. I quickly turned and began shooting at Grimmjow.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he said running off. I swiftly began running after him.

" Claudia wait!" Starrk said running after me. I turned and pointed the crossbow at him.

" Stop," I said sternly. He halted and held up his hands defensively, " I'm letting you live because you have a job to do. I'm going after him and you're staying here. You can't do anything in this state. Lilynette needs you."

" He's going to kill you!" Starrk shouted.

" Then I'll die like the rest of my family. Anything's better than being with you," I said running away. This time Starrk didn't follow. I ran faster and faster until I finally caught up to Grimmjow, who had now transformed into his werecat form. I shot after him but he kept narrowly avoiding my attacks. We arrived at a waterfall and lake. Grimmjow ran around the lake and towards the woods again. I followed, that is until a woman jumped from the water and tackled me. But it was no woman; it was a mermaid trying to bite me with her razor sharp teeth. Hallibel? She was the original mermaid, the first one, what was she doing here? I couldn't really think about that right now given I was about to have my head bitten off. I was able to kick her off but when I got up Grimmjow was there. I stumbled back into the arms of a vampire, who now held onto me tightly, squeezing the air out of me.

" Who…killed… my mother?" I gasped out.

" Don't worry, you're going to get to meet him," Grimmjow said back to normal. Hallibel handed him a bag and he quickly got changed.

" I… don't understand," I said with the last bit of air.

" Unlike your sisters, you don't just get to die. No we're going to make a show out of you," Grimmjow said with a crazy smile. I gasped and clawed but I couldn't do anything. The block dots closed in and my arms fell to my side. What was I thinking? A good wolf, a good monster? There's no such thing. All they want is flesh and blood, that's it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a hard hit to the head having been dropped onto the ground. " Don't damage the merchandise, that's a rare product," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes but the world was spinning. I blinked and looked up.

" Sorry boss but I can't help it. I like to see her in pain," Grimmjow said right next to my ear. I felt him lick the blood off my face and purr. I turned around and punched him in his face. " Gah!" he shouted. I blinked and saw everything clearly now. Grimmjow removed his hand and I saw he had a bloody nose. " You fucking bitch!"

" Funny that's what your friend Nnoitra said to me before I killed him," I said smiling. Grimmjow lunged at me.

" Grimmjow stop," the voice from earlier said. Grimmjow did in fact stop but still leaned into my face and growled before pulling away. " Ulquiorra, tie her up and bring her over to me please," the oily voice said. The vampire began walking towards me. I slowly got up and into fighting position.

" Don't try to fight me trash. I'm faster and stronger than ten of you weaklings," Ulquiorra said.

" Well you must not be as smart," I said slowly reaching into my pocket. Ulquiorra ignored my comment and began moving towards me. I whipped out my small vial of holy water and smashed it against his chest. Ulquiorra cried out and I ran past him. I was stopped however by a man, who appeared out of nowhere, and clotheslined me.

" We ain't done with ya yet sweetie," The smiling cat demon said looking down on me. He quickly tied me up and dragged me forward. I was tossed in front of a throne and I looked up at a man who was smiling down on me amused.

" Who the fuck are you?" I asked. The man got off his throne and laughed. He bent down and just looked me over for a few moments then made eye contact with me.

" You're very amusing Claudia Giordano," He said smiling.

" Nice you know my name how about you tell me yours," I asked.

" My name is Sosuke Aizen but you may call me Aizen," he said. " But when we're in bed you can call me Sosuke." I leaned back then threw my head forward with all my might. Aizen dropped me and stumbled back.

" Don't take me lightly," I said gritting my teeth. Aizen turned back to me and his glasses were shattered but the smile remained.

" Your mother didn't fight this much with me," he said walking back towards me.

" Then you're the one?" I asked.

" Guilty," he said happily. I began struggling as hard as possible in those bindings and I lunged at him screaming. He just held my struggling body smiling. " I think you'll last much longer than your mother did. I can only hope that you can sate my appetite."

" Aw come on Aizen we want some," Grimmjow said.

" Sorry I like this one a little too much. I think I'll be the only one enjoying her tonight," Aizen said taking off his shattered glasses.

" But you said-" Grimmjow began but Aizen glared at him, his eyes glowing. " Sorry Lord Aizen," Grimmjow said emotionlessly, backing off. I have no idea what kind of demon he is I've never seen this before. Aizen smiled back down at me and picked me up.

" Good night everyone," he said walking away. The others mumbled incoherent goodbyes and we walked on. I began struggling again as hard as possible. " It's useless to resist. Not only am I stronger than you but it just makes me hungrier."

" You didn't eat my mom you just killed her!" I shouted.

" Oh no I did eat her. I just ate something different," Aizen said smirking.

" There were no scratches or bite marks, nothing, what the hell did you do to her?" I asked as he opened the door to a room, assumedly his bedroom.

" How about I show you," he said setting me on the bed. He slicked his hair back and looked down on me, eyes glowing again. " Don't move," he said as he began untying me.

" Like hell I won't," I said then tried to move. But I couldn't. My body rejected my thoughts. Aizen smiled at my distressed look but continued.

" You want to know what kind of monster I am don't you?" he asked while sliding his gloves off. He looked at me while stretching his hand. I nodded, fear beginning to overtake me. He slowly moved towards me and put his hand on my face. I gasped at the sensation. What is this, this heat? I closed my eyes and began breathing rapidly. What is he doing to me? I opened my eyes just barely and saw Aizen had undressed but more importantly he had wings and curled horns now.

" The… devil?" I asked between gasps.

He chuckled and pulled his hand away. " Not quite but good guess. I'm an incubus," he said happily.

" There's no such thing," I said slowly recovering.

" Oh I'm very real and I'm also very hungry," he said running a hand down my body. " Now say my name," he said putting a hand against my face. The fire came back, spreading all over my body. I closed my eyes and began panting again. I wanted to grab the sheets, arch my back, do something! I heard Aizen chuckling as I tossed my head around. " I was right, you are much stronger than your mother," he whispered against my ear.

" Please," I gasped.

" Please what?" Aizen asked amused.

" Please…stop."

" Just say my name and I'll let you have a break," he said smiling. No, I didn't want this I didn't want him. I wanted someone else.

" St-Starrk," I moaned out. Aizen pulled his hand away and I opened my eyes to his glare.

" What did you say?" he asked.

" You know what I said," I said smiling and panting, " What's wrong, did I hurt your ego?" Aizen tackled me and got right up in my face.

" That beast's name will not be spoken here. He betrayed me many years ago and has since been banished from my sight," Aizen said gritting his teeth.

" I thought he worked for you?" I asked confused.

" He did. Until I asked him to kill a girl he found in the woods. He refused so I attacked. He killed my assistant Tousen and ate my tail! He is no friend of mine," Aizen said. So Starrk really was good now? It wasn't just a lie? " Now then let's get back to business," he said then kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I tried to move but he put his hand on my face. I felt something being pulled out of me as he did so. I felt so weak, what was happening? Aizen pulled away and he slurped something up.

" What was that?" I asked panting.

" It was your energy, your life energy. It's what I feed upon. But mouth-to-mouth really isn't the best way for me to get it out. It's much more fun to get it from down here," he said and put his hand right above my area.

" Y-You can't do that," I said.

" Aw are you finally realizing your situation? I can and I will. But I like you Claudia so I don't think I'll kill you," Aizen said smiling.

" Then what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

Aizen smiled and leaned into my ear, " I'm going to have your bear my child," he said while rubbing my stomach. No! I began hysterically panting and tried to get free of this spell but Aizen just laughed. " Don't worry. Just a few more minutes under my touch and you'll be begging for me to do it," he said putting both his hands on my face. I gasped as the fire came back but magnified by ten.

I felt my will slowly breaking and I began to lean into his hand, wanting more. I wanted to moan and touch my pleasure ridden body but my mind screamed for it to end. " Please," I begged.

" Please what my love?" Aizen said smiling, seeing that his powers were working.

" Please… go to hell," I said through gritted teeth. Aizen sighed and took his hands away.

" I tried to do this the nice way. In fact I was going to let you enjoy your first experience but it seems as though I'm going to have to be a little rough," he said as he roughly grabbed my breasts through my shirt. Someone help me. Please someone help me.

" Starrk!" I cried out on the verge of tears. Right on cue, the door burst open to a werewolf Starrk. Starrk lunged at Aizen and bit him in the shoulder then tossed him across the room and crashing out the window. Starrk turned back to me and hopped onto the bed.

" I can't move, he did something to me," I said. Starrk laid on top of me and put his head against mine making a whining sound. I think he was trying to hug me and tell me that he had been worried. " It's ok he didn't physically hurt me," I said. But there's definitely some emotional damage.

Starrk pulled back and looked at me deep in the eyes. And then I felt it, my body gradually coming back to me. I sat up slowly and squeezed my hand a few times. I smiled and turned to Starrk who was wagging his tail. I hopped off the bed and walked over to my weapons that Aizen had conveniently left on his table. I stopped and turned back to Starrk who was patiently waiting. I ran over and hugged him tightly. " I'm sorry about what I said. Thank you for coming to get me," I said. Starrk barked and I pulled back smiling. " Let's get out of here quick," I said and then we both ran off.

Starrk took the lead and led me down the twisting halls that never seemed to end. We ran into a few random monsters but I quickly shot them and we moved on. I was completely surprised when we got to the throne room. There had to be at least a hundred Woodsmen here, fighting off the monsters. I saw Ichigo fighting the werecat so I shot at the beast hitting him in the arm. Grimmjow let out a rawr and looked towards me. In that time Ichigo made the finishing move and Grimmjow reverted to his human state and fell back. Ichigo ran over to me happily. " We thought you were dead," he said smiling.

" I don't understand, how did you find me?" I asked.

" Your pet here came and found us," Ichigo said. I looked down at Starrk and he leaned against my leg in response. I put my hand on top of his head and patted him. " He came bursting in and told us where the hideout was and where we could find you then transformed. I was going to kill him right there but Kisuke stopped me. We got the other Woodsmen and here we are now."

" Thank you," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. We all went back to the fight now, Starrk always at my side. We made a great team somehow. The battle progressed on but in the end we won. Everyone cheered and I hugged Starrk.

" Claudia Giordano," a voice rang out, hushing the others. I turned and saw who it was. It was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the original woodsman. Supposedly, God gave him immortality as long as he continued fighting demons for him. Makes sense because he is a few hundred years old. He was old but he was also the strongest man I knew. I got down on one knee and bent my head.

" Thank you very much sir for coming to-"

" We did not come to save you. We came to rid earth of these pests. You seem to have missed one though it seems," the captain said pointing his sword at Starrk. Starrk took a few steps back and I got up in front of him.

" Sir this is not a pest or a monster. He has a good heart I have seen it for myself. He even brought you here doesn't that mean anything?" I asked. Just then Starrk transformed back into his human state, on the ground panting. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around him, helping to cover his naked body, and he smiled up at me.

" A monster is a monster Claudia. You know that better than anyone else," the captain said.

" I don't believe that anymore sir," I said sternly stepping in front of Starrk.

" Claudia don't-" Starrk said and began getting up.

" It's ok Starrk," I said putting my hand behind me and grabbing his. He squeezed it in response.

" You do know what this means, don't you Claudia?" The captain said pointing his sword at me, " If you side with them, then you are one of them."

" I understand sir," I said pulling out my crossbows and pointing them directly at him. It became absolutely silent for a few moments until the front doors burst open to a very pissed Aizen. He began charging forward, plowing through the ranks. The captain turned away from me and I used that chance to run with Starrk. He was still weak after just turning back into his human state so I was partially carrying him." You have to get out of here. He'll kill you no sweat in this state."

" And he won't kill you?" Starrk said.

" I at least stand a chance. You're too vulnerable the way you are right now. It's my job to protect the weak. Now where's the closest exit?" I asked. We turned a few more corners and Starrk opened a door, leading into the woods. I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and we quickly ran out. I heard a loud rawr and picked up the pace. Soon after Starrk tripped and fell, he didn't look good. I looked up and saw the moon was completely covered with clouds, not coming out again anytime soon. " Just leave me," he said.

" Shut up! You saved me I'm not letting some sex crazed lunatic come get you," I said.

" I told you earlier Claudia I'm an incubus," Aizen said right behind me. Before I could even react, I was thrown backwards, off of Starrk, with incredible force and into a tree. The tree cracked from how hard I hit it. I blinked a few times, trying to get the black spots to go away. I tried to move but it felt like my entire body had turned to lead and pain emanated from every pore. I saw Aizen had picked Starrk up by his throat and was squeezing the life out of him. No I had to save Starrk! I wouldn't let Aizen kill him! I worked through the pain and lifted one crossbow up, resting it on my bent knee. I closed one eye and took aim.

" Requiescat… in pace… ass hole," I said slowly and painfully. I shot the arrows, a few into his back and a final one into his head. Aizen's body fell back and Starrk was dropped onto his feet then ran over to me.

" Claudia!" Starrk said then tried to pick me up but I screamed in pain. I was going to say something but instead spat out some blood. Starrk and I looked down and saw my abdomen had been impaled on a tree limb. I guess when I flew into the tree, I must have skewered myself on a branch and it broke from the force. I just barely touched it and the pain was tremendous. I cried out again and bent over in pain, panting heavily and eyes closed. Starrk put a hand on my leg in comfort. I heard voices in the distance, Woodsmen most likely.

" Pull it out," I said quietly while looking down.

" If I do you'll die in minutes," Starrk said.

" And if you don't I'll die a long, painful death," I said looking back up at him. Starrk clenched his fists angrily. I reached out and gently touched the top of his fist and he looked back at me, " Please?" I asked with a small smile, trying to comfort him.

He moved forward slowly and put his forehead against mine then put a hand on my shoulder. " I'm sorry about this," he said right before yanking the branch out of me in one swift motion.

I screamed out and bent over against Starrk, putting my head on his shoulder and letting out some painful tears. Starrk laid me down and I felt the blood beginning to gush out. " Thank you… you can go now," I said closing my eyes.

" I'm not leaving you!" Starrk said. He put pressure on the injury, trying to stop the bleeding. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down on the wound in concentration. Why was he doing this? Why did he even come save me in the first place? All the feelings from before came back to me and I knew what I had to do. I smiled at him and put a shaking, bloody hand against his face, bringing his attention away from the wound.

" I saw… a white stag the other day," I said. It was becoming hard to breath now. Starrk gave me a confused look so I kept on, " They say… when a person does something wrong… a taboo of sorts… they show up… their a gateway to the otherworld… I knew I was going to die soon… even before I was brought here," I said panting but still smiling.

" I don't understand you haven't done anything wrong," Starrk said. I moved my hand behind Starrk's head, wrapping my fingers in his hair, and began pulling him towards me.

" A human… and a monster… can never be together," I said then spat out some more blood. I paused, wiped my mouth, and breathed in and out a few times. I had to tell him, I had to get it out. I only had a few more moments left. " But I loved you anyways," I said pulling him the rest of the way forward then kissed him. Starrk's eyes widened but then closed and we both enjoyed the kiss. I fell back and dropped my hand, no energy left. Starrk pulled me into his arms and put his head against mine and took my hand in his. I heard the voices getting closer. " You… need to go… I'm done," I panted.

" I told you I'm not leaving without you," Starrk said.

" I'm dying… any moment now… go" I said tiredly. Starrk pulled back and sighed.

" I can't let you go. Not after everything's been said, after what just happened," Starrk said. He set me back down then took a step back and for a moment closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened his eyes again they were bright yellow. He turned back towards me and I saw he had sharp teeth.

" My what big teeth you have," I said smiling lightly. Starrk ignored my comment and began moving towards me. My eyes widened, now understanding what was about to happen. He was going to bite me, turn me into a werewolf. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, holding me in his arms. He cradled my head in the nook of his arm, and put his mouth right above my shoulder. I felt his breath against my skin and instinctively shivered. He hesitated, given my reaction. He could potentially kill me by doing this. Many people who are bitten by werewolves reject the change and die within a few minutes.

But I wanted to live, to be with Starrk, even if that meant letting him transform me. I shakily wrapped my fingers in the material on Starrk's shoulders." It's ok, do it," I said quietly. A moment later I felt the biting sensation into my shoulder and I screamed out. I clawed into his back and tried to move but Starrk held onto me tighter, not allowing me to move an inch. For what felt like an eternity he buried his teeth deeper and deeper into my shoulder to the point I thought he was going to rip it off. I was about to feint when he pulled out and moved back, his mouth covered with my blood.

He sat back for a moment and watched as the blood poured out of my new wound. I fell back against him, closing my eyes and panting. My head began to spin and I felt sick, my body shaking, breath short, and sweating. It went on for a few minutes and I felt so tired. So this was what it was like. To die. But I didn't want this. This wasn't how I would die! I refused to die at this point! Out of nowhere, I felt the energy pour back into me and I gasped, eyes widened, looking around and out of breath. I saw Starrk, he had tears in his eyes and then he put his head on my other shoulder saying, " I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone else to share this curse, especially you."

" It's not your fault, I asked you to do it," I said gently touching his arm, " Now we really need to get out of here," I said then coughed up a little more blood.

" You can't move yet your wound hasn't even started healing," Starrk said laying me back down. Ichigo and Kisuke came out then. Starrk hovered over me and growled.

" We're not going to hurt you, we came to help," Kisuke said. He and Ichigo ran over to me and gasped at my large wound. Ichigo bent down and looked at my shoulder more closely.

" You fucking bit her!" Ichigo shouted drawing his blade.

" Stop it's ok I let him," I said grabbing his pant leg, " Look." I felt the wound slowly closing, my new werewolf healing capabilities kicking in. I sighed happily, the pain slowly going away, and I felt Starrk take my hand again. I looked past the others and saw the moon slowly begin to peak out.

" Claudia-" Starrk said.

" I see it," I said slowly sitting up, the stomach wound partially healed. I handed my weapons to Kisuke and Ichigo. " Thank you," I said smiling.

" We'll lead the others away. As soon as you… transform you need to go ok?" Kisuke said. I nodded and gave each of them a hug before they left. As I laid back down again, Starrk moved himself so that my head was in his lap.

" It's going to hurt really bad the first time. Like your skin is being ripped off. But after your first transformation it won't feel as painful the next time and your wounds should completely heal ok?" Starrk asked. In response I leaned up and kissed him, a deep and loving kiss. The pain didn't matter anymore because I get to stay with you now Starrk. Starrk pulled me tighter against him and smiled into the kiss. And then I felt it. I pushed Starrk away and grabbed my sides. I looked past Starrk and saw the moon was fully out and shining brightly. I rolled onto my side and screamed. I was just impaled on a tree and bitten by a werewolf but those two pains together were nothing compared to this. I flipped onto my stomach and began clawing at the ground, howling as the transformation began. It was just as Starrk had said, my skin and my entire body felt like it was expanding and being torn apart.

In a few more, excruciating minutes I was finally transformed. I looked up and saw werewolf Starrk looking down on me. **Are you all right?**

_Yes thanks… wait I can hear you!_

**Werewolves can hear each other's thoughts in this state.**

_Oh ok. _I stood up and looked around, everything looking completely different. All of my senses were heightened, my surroundings more clear than ever before. I also noticed my stomach wound had sealed, the pain completely gone now. I looked down and saw I had white paws. _I'm white? Why am I white?_

**I don't know but you do look very beautiful. The most beautiful werewolf I've ever seen.**

I looked down, embarrassed. I was pretty sure I was bright red even though wolves can't blush. Starrk put his head under mine and tilted my head up. He put his nose against mine then pulled back. I moved forward and put my head on his shoulder, trying to hug him. " Hey look there's two more over here!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw a Woodsman and a few others follow after.

**Follow me**. We quickly began running through the woods. This felt… amazing. I've never felt more alive in my life. I ran faster and faster, sprinting past Starrk, going nowhere in particular. I finally stopped when I got to a cliff overlooking the forest. I panted heavily from exertion but happily. Starrk sat beside me and gave me an odd look but I just kept panting happily. I looked up and howled at the moon in pleasure, the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned the next morning, pain in my entire body. I rolled onto my back and blinked a few times, rubbing my face and running a hand through my hair. I paused when I pulled my hair back and saw it was straightened and white. That's right I transformed into a werewolf last night. It looks like my transformation affected me in more ways than one. " Good morning," I heard Starrk say then let out a yawn. I turned and saw he was lying right next to me. He gave me a light smile.

"Morning" I said groggily, " What happened last night?"

" What do you remember?" Starrk asked sitting up.

" Howling at the moon like a maniac," I said smiling. Starrk chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

" Well the first night a human is turned into a werewolf, the wolf side comes out and takes over. The next time you should be fully in control. You kind of went on a rampage around the forest," Starrk said.

" I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I asked scared.

" No people thankfully. But you did go through quite a few deer, rabbits, and other animals. I lost track after thirty," Starrk said smiling. On cue my stomach made an unpleasant, gurgling noise and I clutched it painfully.

" Oh God I'm going to be sick," I said.

" Drink this," Starrk said handing me a cup. I took it and not even looking chugged it down. " Your human stomach isn't ready for digesting raw meat yet. I had Lilynette make this."

" Where is she?" I asked.

" She's with your friends. I told her to stay for a while because we need to talk," Starrk said. I swallowed and nodded. I sat up and winced, looking at my shoulder, the only unhealed wound. " That one takes a while. I technically poisoned you so the wound is infected." I nodded and tried to move my shoulder but I hissed. Starrk leaned over and licked the wound delicately. I blushed at the intimate act but he didn't seem to notice. After he was done he pulled back and the wound did feel a little less painful.

" Thanks," I said smiling.

Starrk sat back again and just looked at me for a few moments. " I want to tell you how I met your father," Starrk said. I froze, remembering what Grimmjow said. " I did kill him but… I didn't do it on purpose."

" Ok," I said quietly. Did I really want to hear this story?

" A long time ago I was a simple man, a farmer actually. The village I lived in fell under attack by a witch's son and the men and I tried to kill him. 4 others and I successfully accomplished this task. The witch later found us and brought us all together. She said that since we were 'heartless dogs' as she put it, we deserved to live that way, putting a curse on us and making the first werewolves."

My eyes widened. The first werewolf? That was over a hundred years ago. I forgot werewolves stopped aging when they are bitten. " Then what happened?"

" She took away all other emotions and left us with hate. All we did was kill and eat, no remorse and no regrets. Aizen found us and took us in. We did as he asked because in the end we always got our meal. That is until I met your father."

" I don't understand," I said.

" Before that had happened, the four other men I told you about had begun making other werewolves. Aizen had amassed his own small army of werebeasts. He sent us after your father, who was being escorted through Transylvania. In the end it was just he and I. I had him pinned to the ground, severely injured, about to eat when he must have seen it, my curse. He began saying a prayer and I felt it overcome me, bringing all my senses to a halt. By the time he was through the moon was gone and I was human again but he was on his last breath. And I remember I cried. Cried because my emotions were back and all my killings and everything else I had done weighed down on me at that exact moment."

"He then said to me, " I'm sorry to bring this pain to you but I can tell you are a good soul. I hope that by returning your emotions, you will no longer have the desire to kill. Show the other beasts and those that hunt you that there are good monsters. Bring good to the world," then died only a few moments later."

" And then I think you know the story from there," Starrk said. I paused and thought everything over. I looked back at Starrk and saw he was looking away sadly. I looked into his eyes and I saw the pain that he had described. Every person he ever killed weighed down on him and you could see it in his eyes. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he turned towards me surprised.

" It wasn't your fault, I understand," I said smiling. He smiled and leaned down, putting his forehead against mine. He put his hand in mine and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed me back. He pulled me back against the ground and I laid on top of him, straddling him as the kiss became more heated. As he ran his hands down my back I felt a strange sensation. I pulled back and looked down. I jumped back and turned away from him. " Where are my clothes?" I asked blushing then tightened my hold on the cloak, the only article of clothing, around my body. It was wrapped around me like a blanket, covering the important areas but still very revealing. I heard him begin moving towards me.

" They were torn to shreds when you transformed last night," Starrk said putting his hands on my shoulders and turning me back to him. " The cloak was large enough that it was the only article of clothing not ripped to bits. After you passed out from your killing spree, I carried you back."

" Then that means…" I began but blushed and looked down. Starrk put his arms on either side of me, trapping me between him and the cave wall, then leaned into my ear.

" That I saw you naked? That I was the one who wrapped you up in the cloak?" Starrk whispered. I shivered at the sensation of his breath against my ear. He turned and I felt him lick the shell of my ear and gently nip it, making me bite my lip then let out a shaky breath. He moved down to my neck and began kissing and leaving little bites along the way. I put my hands on his shoulders and clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly. What was this feeling? It was like the spell Aizen put me under but so much more real. I felt hot and achy and I wanted something. I wanted Starrk. I moved my hands down his shoulders then to his arms and finally to his hands. I took one of his hands and brought it to the edge of my cloak. Starrk pulled back and looked at me, silently asking the question.

" I um I haven't done... this before," I muttered incredibly embarrassed and red in the face. I can't believe I just said that.

Starrk tilted my head back up and made sure to make eye contact. " When werewolves mate we mate for life. One partner only. It's essentially a marriage contract," he said.

Blushing even deeper I tried to look away again but Starrk gently held my face and looked at me intensely. His eyes had lust in them, there was no doubt of that. Somehow I could smell it with my heightened senses, some kind of heat. But they also carried that constant softness. His face read 'I want you but this is your decision'. I looked at him closely and cupped his face in my hand. I didn't want any other man or creature on the planet I just wanted Starrk. And I saw he had the same answer as me. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, my answer to his question. As we kissed, I felt the material that had originally wrapped me up slowly being pulled away.

Once the cloak was off we both sat there silently almost unsure of what to do next. I took the initiative and grabbed my cloak and placed it out on the ground then laid down on top of it. I smiled lightly and wagged my finger at him to come over. Starrk chuckled and crawled over to me, hovering over my bare body. " I love you," was all I said. Starrk understood what I meant and leaned down, giving me a deep kiss. For someone who sleeps all day he sure had a lot of energy right now. And when we finally became one he really turned into a true animal. Yet somehow I was still able to feel so much pleasure and we both laid there happily afterwards.

As I laid in his arms I couldn't help but sigh contentedly. " Claudia there's something I forgot to tell you," Starrk said.

" What is it?" I asked while still laying down.

Starrk sat up however, making me sit up with him. I turned so I was facing him and he took my hand. " That first night, when you saved me, I was delirious and could barely see the one who helped me. But after tasting your blood and feeling your hand against my fur I was sure it was an angel. The next morning, when I woke up, I saw your beautiful, resting face and I knew then and there that you were my angel. And that's when I fell in love. Everyday after it was both painful and wonderful to be with you. It was wonderful because I got to spend every waking moment with my love, to be with you. But it was also painful because I thought you would never return my feelings. I'm a beast and you were not only a human but beast hunter. So when you kissed me last night, my heart soared. I love you Claudia. Please stay here with me forever."

I felt my entire body redden in embarrassment from the love proclamation. I looked down and hid behind my long locks. " H-how can you say that so easily? You're so embarrassing!" I stammered. Starrk moved my hair out of my face and tilted my head up, smiling at me.

" I had to. I never got to tell you my feelings," he said. He laid back down, pulling me down with him. He started humming the lullaby and I closed my eyes, smiling happily against his chest. No one could be happier than I was right now. I was sleeping safely in the arms of the man I love and he loved me back. What more could anyone ask for?


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later

I ran faster and faster through the woods, starting to finally catch up to the vampire. I hate hunting vampires. I paused when I got to a clearing where the vampire had stopped. " Are you finally done running Draco? Can we get this over with now?" I asked smiling.

" You didn't think I wouldn't bring friends, did you?" Draco asked. 9 other vampires stepped out of the shadows, chuckling darkly. I pulled both of my crossbows out and got ready. They all began charging at the same time and I began firing and dodging attacks. " Your fast for a human!" Draco said clawing at me.

" Not quite," I said shooting one of his friends straight in the head. I had taken down three before they wised up and surrounded me in a circle.

Draco sniffed the air and hissed. " A mutt!? I thought you were a Hood!" he said.

" I play for both teams," I said happily.

" Too bad for you. Not only are you in your weak state, but also it's 7 of us against one of you," Draco said. Just then a shot rang out and there was another vampire down. They all turned and looked into the distance. Starrk stepped out of the shadows and blew the smoke away from his pistol.

" Claudia I'm tired. Can we finish this up and go home?" Starrk said scratching the back of his head.

" Tch. You knew we would all be here?" Draco said angrily.

" We only get paid if we get the coven," I said shrugging my shoulders. The fight began again but this time it ended quickly. Starrk and I made quite the demon fighting pair, probably the best in the country at least. Too bad we weren't accepted and all the other hunters hunted us as well. The last vampire hissed beneath me before I hot it in the heart and head, making the sign of the cross after. I put away my crossbows and stretched until I felt two arms wrap around me and head on my shoulder.

" I thought you said to meet here at 10:30. You didn't come early so you could try to take them on your own did you?" Starrk asked.

" I don't know what you're talking about," I said coyly then turned around so I was facing him. Starrk sighed and pulled away.

" You're so troublesome," he said but then smiled lightly. Just then Lilynette jumped out of the brush panting and looking around.

" Where are they huh? I'm ready, I'm ready!" she said swinging her sword around.

" Sorry Lily, you're just a bit too late," I said laughing. She groaned and pulled at her hair before throwing her sword against the ground. Lilynette began training with Ichigo and Kisuke soon after. She had to find something to do since Starrk and I were spending so much time together. Ichigo and Kisuke remained my secret allies through it all. " Besides, looks like you've got another job to do," I said looking up at the night sky. The moon was going to come out soon I could sense it. It's a werewolf thing, sensing the moon, Starrk told me.

" Fine, fine just get it over with," she said pulling out her bag. Starrk and I walked over and put our weapons in the bag. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her before she turned around. Starrk and I began to undress and I took both our clothes and gave them to Lilynette who packed them in her bag. I was tired of having to buy new clothes every time I transformed so this was my solution. We were pretty used to seeing each other naked now given our transformations at night and our… activities during the day

" You can kill some rabbits on your way back how about that?" I asked smiling.

" Whatever. I'll see you at home," she said grumpily before walking back. I chuckled then turned back to Starrk and saw he was lying in the grass, eyes closed. I sighed and walked over to him.

" You're seriously going to sleep? We've got only a few minutes until that moon comes back out," I asked.

" A minutes a minute," he said still eyes closed. I sat next to him and looked at the night sky. I had to tell him. I looked back at Starrk.

" I asked Kisuke to bring me to the doctor today. That's why I was gone so long," I said quietly. Starrk opened one eye and looked over at me.

" You've been pretty sick lately what did he say?" Starrk asked. He was right, I've been throwing up and feverish for the past week.

" He gave me some medicine and told me I need to take some time off from hunting. Tonight will be the last night for a while," I said looking down. Here it comes.

" How long did he say?" Starrk asked, laid back and eyes closed again.

" 9 months" I said hinting him. Starrk nodded and it was silent for a few moments. Then his eyes widened and he turned towards me.

" Do you mean…" Starrk began. I nodded and turned towards him.

" I'm pregnant," I said, a lump forming in my throat. " I'm so sorry," I said looking down again. I didn't know how he would react once I told him. Starrk tilted my head up and smiled at me. He moved down to my stomach and kissed it tenderly and then began rubbing his hand over my belly.

" Why are you sorry? We're going to have a baby," he said looking at me and smiling.

" But isn't it dangerous? I mean with the transformations and everything?" I asked.

Starrk shook his head no then said, " A few months in, you'll stay in your human form until the child is born."

" So your ok with this? You want a child?" I asked. In response Starrk leaned forward and gave me a deep kiss. Light began to cover the space we were in and Starrk and I pulled away. The moon was just about to come out. We both got up and took a few steps back just as the moon stepped out of hiding from behind the clouds. A few moments later we had both finished transforming and it was silent again. Suddenly I was tackled back and Starrk was hovering over me. _Starrk?_ He began licking my face repeatedly then pulled away panting happily over me.

**A kid! We're going to have a kid!**

He got up and began pacing around, muttering things about what we were going to do with a kid. _I don't think I've ever seen you this energized before._

Starrk turned back to me and walked over, now hovering above me again. **Why shouldn't I be? This beautiful creature that lies before me is going to create something that represents the love we share for each other.**

I looked away embarrassed. _Why do you always say embarrassing stuff like that? How do you even think that stuff up?_ Starrk leaned down and licked me a few more times then laid next to me.

**I say it because that's how I feel about you. I love you Claudia.**

I looked at him and saw he had his eyes closed. Trying to sleep already eh? I mentally sighed and laid my head on top of his. I was going to have a kid with this guy? I thought about all the times I needed him for backup but he slept through it by accident. I sniffed the air and my ears perked up. Deer, 1 kilometer south. I sat up again and stretched. _I smell dinner. Care to join me?_

**Can you just get it for me?**

I jumped on top of him and he yelped in shock. _Come on you can sleep later. Let's stretch our legs, get the blood pumping. You're going to get fat if you sleep around all day._

Starrk gave me a look but stood up anyways. He gave a dramatic stretch and yawn then looked back at me.**Only because your eating for two now. Or three… or four… or six.**

My eyes widened. _6! I can't have six kids that's impossible!_

**Well you're part wolf. I've seen a werewolf woman give birth to 5 before. **I sat down, energy suddenly drained. I laid down and covered my face with my paws. 5… 5 kids, 5 werewolf kids. I felt Starrk lick my nose and I looked up. **I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way. I was so alone before, even with Lilynette. But you make me complete, you're my other half. I won't let anything happen to you or our family.**

I sat up and saw Starrk was staring at me seriously. My tail began to wag and I yipped happily. Starrk smiled and then we both began to run. He was a lazy, troublesome, sleepaholic who would rather nap than eat even if he was on the verge of starvation. But whenever I needed him most he was there for me. He's saved me countless times and I owe him my life. He loved me, every single bit of me, with his entire mind and body. Yes, he would be the father of our family; there was no one else I trusted more.

Hundreds of years ago, a werewolf followed little red riding hood through the forest and plotted to eat her. Though at first he did succeed, the woodsman later killed the wolf and red riding hood was saved. But that's not my story. The Hood stalked the werewolf to his lair and planned to kill him but instead fell in love. The woodsman tried to kill both of them but they escaped. She nearly died, but the wolf saved her. Now the woodsmen are out to get the two werewolves, along with the rest of the beast world, but that didn't matter. As long as they stayed together, no one could stop them. And they lived happily ever after, the end.

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story and for now it is over. May post more bleach inspired fairy tales later on but until then it is complete. Thanks to sistersyren and Forever-Aishiteru for the kind reviews. Until then hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
